


Visión

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, General, Other, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos esos pequeños detalles la habían llevado a preguntarse algo: si los semidioses, como Percy, como ella, como y cualquiera que hubiera vivido en la creencia de ser mortal habían tenido que aprender a ver a través de la Niebla… ¿podía ser acaso que los mortales pudieran ver la realidad también?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Muy bien, está idea surgió hace mucho, mucho tiempo, desde que escribí Just Say It! y Tarde de película, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirla, así que ahorita me colgué de las vacaciones para poder plasmar las ideas.
> 
> Yo en serio tengo esa duda existencial, ¿se puede ver a través de la Niebla? Es decir, ¿y por qué no? Creo que valdría la pena internarnos un poco más en ese pensamiento, pero por el momento creo que soy la primera en escribir algo así.
> 
> ¡Qué lo disfruten!

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los hijos de Atenea, eso era que cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza se dedicaban a darle vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas.

Y si algo podía decirse de Annabeth Chase, era que tenía esa característica de su madre acentuada, incluso para una hija de Atenea.

Era sabido en el Campamento Mestizo que si alguien tenía una duda –que no versara sobre problemas amorosos, claro está, que para eso había cabaña 10– debía acudir a la cabaña 6, donde por lo menos uno de los hijos de Atenea sabría qué responder, y Annabeth, siendo la consejera de la cabaña al completo, tendía a ser receptora de varias preguntas de campistas demasiado flojos como para tomar un libro de texto.

Sin embargo, tras la guerra contra Gea, y ahora que el campamento y su vida privada estaban empezando a lentamente volver a la normalidad, Annabeth planeaba usar sus habilidades para algo un poco más productivo que responder preguntas de ciencia de nivel primaria.

Había una pregunta en específico que había estado molestándola desde la Batalla de Manhattan, y había resurgido algunos meses antes, cuando Piper le había explicado cómo habían rescatado a su padre.

El padrastro de Percy, Paul, un año atrás, durante la guerra contra Cronos había sido un simple mortal, mismo que no había podido ver a través de la Niebla en lo mínimo, a diferencia de Sally o de su propio padre, Frederick.

Y Tristan McLean, el padre de Piper, antes de ser secuestrado por Encélado tampoco había sabido nada acerca del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, durante la Batalla de Manhattan, Paul había empezado a pelear contra los monstruos lo mismo que cualquiera de los campistas, primero con la guía de Sally, que le había avisado quién –o qué, en su defecto– estaba en su bando y a quién debían atacar, hasta que, hacia el final, Paul había podido identificarlos sin ayuda.

Por su lado, Tristan se había visto obligado a aprender a sortear la Niebla mientras lo habían mantenido cautivo, aunque finalmente, y según informes de Piper, Afrodita se había visto obligada a entregarle una pócima para que olvidara lo que había visto y volviera a su condición de mortal.

Y no era que ocurriera sólo con los mortales, sino con los propios semidioses, que cuando se creían simples mortales y no tenían ningún conocimiento no veían monstruos ni criaturas extrañas, pero que al saberse mestizos comenzaban a tener cierta "visión" que les permitía ver las cosas como lo que de verdad eran.

Para ilustrar tal ejemplo tomaría a su propio novio, Percy Jackson, que hacía algunos años había tomado a Tyson por un simple mortal anormalmente alto en lugar de reconocer que se trataba de un cíclope, a pesar de que ya había peleado con varios monstruos para entonces.

Todos esos pequeños detalles la habían llevado a preguntarse algo: si los semidioses, como Percy, como ella, como y cualquiera que hubiera vivido en la creencia de ser mortal habían tenido que aprender a ver a través de la Niebla… ¿podía ser acaso que los mortales pudieran ver la realidad también?

Tras habérselo pensado durante algún tiempo y preguntar la opinión de ciertas personas había caído en la cuenta de que esa teoría nunca había sido puesta a prueba antes, y había decidido hacer el experimento ella misma, en su propia casa y con su propia familia.

Desde hacía algunos años que su relación con su madrastra, Danya, había mejorado inmensamente, y tras haber derrotado a Gea se pasaría un par de años viviendo en San Francisco con su familia antes de ir a Nueva Roma a estudiar la universidad con Percy.

Y aunque volver a ver a su familia después de haber ayudado a detener el fin del mundo por segunda vez en un espacio de tiempo de poco más de dos años era increíblemente bueno, el lado científico de su sangre ateniense –si eso existía siquiera– no había tardado demasiado en apoderarse de su mente, y pronto se halló ideando un plan para experimentar su teoría.

La idea era sencilla: creía que con la guía de alguien que sí podía ver las cosas como lo que eran y algo de paciencia, incluso una mortal como Danya conseguiría una visón por sobre la Niebla.

Después de pensárselo un poco, decidió empezar con algo sencillo: una daga.

Tras haber perdido la suya en el Tártaro se había pasado por la armería del campamento y la había repuesto por una nueva daga de bronce celestial, pues aunque su espada de hueso de drakon la tenía fascinada, estaba acostumbrada a un arma más pequeña, y para la mayoría de los ataques que funcionaban como un efecto reflejo en ella necesitaba de una daga, de tal suerte que había terminado con dos armas.

Como fuera, cuando le había preguntado a Danya lo que veía, la mujer había respondido que era un simple abanico, lo que no había sorprendido demasiado a Annabeth.

Sin inmutarse, y al cabo de algunos días, comenzó a describir la daga, como si se tratara de un objeto imaginario, y no de algo real, pidiéndole a Danya que tratara de hacerse una imagen mental de lo que decía. Una hoja de quince centímetros con una agarradera ancha y de color cobrizo. La empuñadura, medía unos dos centímetros de ancho, y mientras la hoja se acercaba al filo, su grosor se reducía a algunos milímetros.

Danya la escuchó atentamente, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Annabeth, siempre tan objetiva, de pronto había salido con algo como aquello.

La hija de Atenea le insistió en que se imaginara el arma lo más vívidamente que pudiera, como si se tratara de una película.

Aún más confundida que antes, Danya hizo lo que se le pedía, sin poder imaginarse cómo era que su seria hijastra estaba haciendo algo así.

Finalmente, algunos días más tarde, Annabeth volvió a presentarle a Danya la daga, preguntando nuevamente qué era lo que veía. Con el ceño fruncido, y más aún extrañada, todo lo que Danya pudo hacer fue contestar "Cariño, sigue siendo un abanico, ahora, ¿podrías pasarme la sal?" inquirió, dando por terminada la conversación y volviéndose hacia la olla de sopa que bullía frente a ella.

Después de eso, Annabeth había vuelto a intentarlo un par de ocasiones más, incluso llegando a pedirle que dibujara el arma, con bastante más extrañeza por parte de la mortal, pero la imagen de Danya del artilugio continuó siendo el de un abanico con bordes cobrizos.

Eso era algo bueno, pensó Annabeth, pues a pesar de la metamorfosis acerca del aspecto del objeto, el color original se había mantenido.

Pasaron alrededor de tres semanas, durante las cuales la hija de Atenea no dejó nunca de intentar, con descripciones y conversaciones, que Danya tuviera una visión de lo que ella sostenía verdaderamente cada vez que le mostraba la daga, pero sin resultados.

Finalmente, se vio obligada a reconocer que a pesar de su hallazgo anterior, quizás toda esa idea que se había hecho no fuera sino eso: una teoría, una hipótesis, y al parecer, una probada errónea.

Una noche, tras haber pasado un rato viendo la televisión, y estando demasiado cansada como para que el orden le quitara el sueño, Annabeth se levantó del sillón de la sala de estar y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejándose la daga de estar en la mesa de centro, sin que le tomara importancia.

Como de costumbre, Annabeth fue la primera en levantarse al día siguiente, seguida poco después por Danya y Frederick.

Se encontraban los tres en la cocina cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, a lo que Danya se apresuró a la sala para responder. Al parecer se trataba de un número equivocado o algo así, pues Danya no tardó en colgar.

Sin embargo, tan pronto colgó el teléfono, su voz resonó por la casa.

–¡Annabeth! –gritó, sobresaltando a la chica y a sus esposo, mientras entraba en la cocina nuevamente–. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre dejar tus armas al alcance de tus hermanos? –inquirió–. Entiendo que las necesitas, pero por favor, niña, ¡ya sabes cómo son esos chicos!

Lejos de molestarse como habría hecho antes, todo lo que Annabeth pudo hacer fue mirar a su madrastra con sorpresa.

–¿Qué armas? –inquirió con algo de confusión en el rostro.

–¿Cómo que cuáles? –replicó Danya, algo airadamente a pesar de que no estaba molesta, sino preocupada–. Esa cosa que tienes en la sala.

«¿La sala?», se preguntó Annabeth, hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta: ¡la daga!

Corriendo, se dirigió hacia esa parte de la casa, donde tomó el cuchillo, su mente ya tratando de buscar un plan para confirmar si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto.

–¿Esto, dices? –inquirió tan pronto hubo vuelto a la cocina, elevando la daga con una expresión tan seria como podía considerando lo emocionada que se encontraba.

–¿Cómo que si ésa? –indagó Danya–. ¿Debo suponer que hay más armas regadas por la casa? ¡Claro que ésa!

–Pero si es sólo un abanico –apunto Annabeth, fingiendo tranquilidad.

–¡Qué abanico ni que ocho cuartos! –replicó la mortal–. ¡Eso es una daga y punto!

Annabeth lanzó un agudo grito de emoción que no se hubiera permitido en otras circunstancias, y después de dejar el cuchillo sobre la mesa del comedor esta vez, le lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Cuando finalmente se separó de ella, su madrastra la miraba con extrañeza.

–Muy bien, muy bien –murmuró Danya con algo de confusión–. Pero recoge todo aquello que tenga una punta afilada.

Y sonriendo, Annabeth giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a su habitación para guardar el arma tras encontrarse con sus hermanos en las escaleras.

Extrañado por su actitud, no pasó mucho antes de que su padre se acercara a ella y le preguntara qué era lo que se traía entre manos.

Demasiado emocionada como para guardarse la verdad, Annabeth se vio obligada a explicarle su experimento a Frederick, y aunque su padre dejó en claro que no le gustaba que utilizara de esa forma a Danya, no pudo negar que era una teoría bastante interesante y que convenía llegar hasta el fondo de ella.

–*–*–

Desde que Danya hubiera visto la daga como lo que era verdaderamente, Annabeth se había quedado pensando acerca de lo que su madrastra había dicho sobre sus hermanos.

Naturalmente entendía que su madrastra le exigiera que mantuviera las armas fuera del alcance de esos dos chicos, sobre todo dado que ellos ni siquiera podían ver las cosas con exactitud.

Y era por eso que se había estado preguntando a sí misma: si un adulto podía aprender a ver a través de la Niebla, ¿podía hacerlo también un niño mortal?

Tras poner esa teoría a prueba y para su sorpresa, descubrió que sí, sí podía hacerlo, y no sólo eso, sino que resultaba más fácil que enseñárselo a un adulto.

Contra el mes y medio de intensos atentados para que Danya consiguiera ver la daga, a Bobby le tomó sólo tres semanas identificar el artilugio, con un aumento de un par de días por parte de Mathew.

Si Annabeth debía dar una razón para ello, sin duda habría dicho que se debía a que los niños tenían una mente mucho más abierta y fácil de moldear que los adultos.

Por otra parte, sus hermanos tenían más o menos la edad en la que un semidiós promedio comenzaba a conocer al mundo mágico, después de todo, y un chico de esa edad tenía mucha más imaginación que la de un adulto serio y práctico como Danya, lo que explicaba que Paul y Tristan hubieran tenido que aprender a sortear la Niebla bajo una presión que pocas veces alcanzaba una persona en circunstancias normales.

Después de eso, Annabeth decidió subir un poco la apuesta.

Generalmente, cuando se encontraba en casa de su padre en San Francisco llevaba sólo la daga atada su cintura –por si surgía algún imprevisto–, y se dejaba la espada en su habitación.

Hasta entonces, al menos, nadie le había dicho nada sobre la espada, y tenía razones para creer que Danya la confundía con un simple paraguas.

Según lo que Annabeth creía, se debía introducir al mortal al mundo mágico poco a poco, paulatinamente, de forma en que la mente de la persona tuviera el tiempo necesario para procesar y asimilar la información ya dada antes de recibir una nueva.

Era bajo esa justificación científica que Annabeth había empezado su experimento con un objeto pequeño, como la daga, por lo que para su siguiente movimiento había escogido su reluciente espada de hueso de drakon.

Había planeado actuar como la primera vez, y pedirle a Danya que imaginara la espada, quizás incluso que la trazara en papel tras describírsela repetidamente, pero le pareció que sería algo tedioso y poco productivo, además de que dudaba que Danya se prestara para ello una segunda vez.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea.

Se trataba de otra teoría, aunque esta vez no había ninguna experiencia anterior que la respaldara.

Antes había dicho que el primer paso para que un mortal pudiera alcanzar la "visión" era presentarle la realidad, mostrársela de alguna forma, como con su propia imaginación o en una ilustración, de tal suerte que esa persona tuviera una idea, aunque vaga, de lo que realmente estaba viendo.

Y fue así que se le ocurrió: si se trataba de imágenes… ¿podría ella acaso tomar una fotografía de lo que quería demostrar?

Sabía de antemano que una fotografía no era del todo fiable, pues cuando ocurría alguna pelea o algo por estilo de dimensiones olímpicas –literalmente hablando–, y se hablaba de ello en un noticiero mortal, por más monstruos que hubiera, la Niebla conseguía que pareciera un desastre natural o cualquier cosa que los mortales pudieran explicarse.

Sin embargo, ésas eran situaciones mayores, y ella estaba apuntando hacia algo pequeño: su espada, y con una mortal que, mal que bien, ya no estaba tan cegada por la Niebla como los otros.

Así que lo intentó: simplemente tomó la cámara de la familia y se encargó de retratar a la imponente espada que hubiera sacado del Tártaro meses antes.

Cuando la imagen finalmente apareció en la pantalla del dispositivo, ella pudo distinguir la espada perfectamente, aunque sabía que eso no era una sorpresa, ya que ella podía verla de cualquier forma.

La prueba de fuego era conseguir que Danya la viera.

Para cuando llegó a la planta baja, encontró a Danya en el jardín, regando su colección de flores exóticas.

Con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, Annabeth comenzó a conversar con Danya, hablando primero de nimiedades, hasta que finalmente le mostró la imagen de la cámara, preguntándole a Danya lo que pensaba del acomodo de los muebles que aparecían ahí.

La fotografía representaba el pie de la ventana de la habitación de la chica, junto a la que estaba colocado un escritorio de madera, sobre el cual resaltaban varios libros. Recargada contra la esquina de la pared se veía la espada, con la larga envergadura de su filo grisáceo.

Si la hipótesis de Annabeth fallaba, lo que Danya vería sería un simple paraguas en su habitación.

Sin embargo, las cejas de la mortal se elevaron inquisitivamente tan pronto miró la imagen.

–Annabeth –inició, algo extrañada–, ¿no es ése tu cuatro?

Luchando un poco por mantener el rostro serio y no demostrar su expectación, Annabeth asintió.

–Sí, exacto –replicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–¿Y no es eso una espada? –continuó interrogando Danya.

Annabeth sólo pudo asentir repetidamente con la cabeza.

–Pues supongo… –dijo Danya, ya repuesta de su sorpresa–. Supongo que si quieres hablar de los muebles, ahí están bien –murmuró–, pero si necesitas la espada en una emergencia es poco práctico tenerla tan arrinconada.

Danya tenía algo de razón, pensó Annabeth, para que el arma sirviera de algo, debería haber estado al alcance de su mano.

Sonriendo y sin decir nada, se inclinó suavemente hacia el frente y besó suavemente a Danya en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a la mortal gratamente.

–Te haré caso y la quitaré de ahí –prometió, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para volver a entrar a la casa.

–¿Annabeth? –la llamó Danya antes de que cruzara la puerta; la chica simplemente volteó sobre su hombro para demostrarle a su madrastra que tenía su atención–. ¿Esa cosa realmente está en tu habitación o se trata de un fotomontaje? –inquirió.

Annabeth suspiró con pesadez; debería de haber previsto eso, pensó.

Consideró su respuesta cuidadosamente. No quería mentirle a Danya a menos de que la necesidad de hacerlo fuera verdaderamente imperiosa, pero tampoco quería parecer grosera al responder algo como "Oh, sí, es la espada que tomas por un simple paraguas". En lugar de ello, y con todo el tacto del mundo, respondió:

–Sí, Danya. Aunque es fácil confundirlo con un paraguas –y le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Los ojos de la mujer se suavizaron de inmediato, como si hubiera sabido de antemano todo el cuidado que Annabeth estaba poniendo en restarle importancia al asunto.

–*–*–

Annabeth era una persona de palabra, por lo que dos días después de decirle a Danya que cambiaría la espada de lugar ya lo había hecho. Aunque dos días era demasiado para presumir acerca de puntualidad, ¿no era cierto?

La razón de su retraso era simple: había hablado con Hazel vía Mensaje Iris hacía un par de días, y la hija de Plutón le había dado una idea casi sin intentarlo.

Hazel, como usuaria de la propia Niebla que era siempre decía que la manera de hacerla aparecer era darle a la apersona lo que ella quería ver, así que Annabeth había pensado, ¿qué tal si funcionaba igualmente para revertirla?

Ésa, y no otra, era la razón de que su valiosa espada estuviera ahora descansando junto a la puerta de entrada, en un mundano paragüero en lugar de en su habitación.

Y fue por eso también que Annabeth no se sorprendió cuando un par de días más tarde Danya ya estaba llamándole la atención nuevamente acerca del lugar donde dejaba su armamento.

–¡Annabeth! –la llamó la mortal desde la planta baja, gesticulando cansinamente hacia la puerta tan pronto la susodicha apareció frente a ella–. ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto! ¡Las armas fuera del alcance de Bobby y Mathew por favor!

La chica asintió obedientemente, dándole a Danya la razón en todo. Ciertamente, poco podía saber su madrastra de que los mellizos habían conseguido ver la espada dos semanas antes, y tenían estrictas órdenes de no acercarse a ella bajo la promesa de que Annabeth misma les enseñaría a usarla tan pronto terminara su investigación.

–Yo me encargo –respondió sin discutir nada, en contra de su costumbre–, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Por un segundo, la sorpresa cruzó las facciones de Danya, pero se repuso de inmediato.

–Una espada, por supuesto –respondió, sólo para luego agregar–. Y una espada con una alto grado de peligrosidad, por cierto.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tras prometer no dejar más objetos filosos por la casa –esta vez con sinceras ganas de cumplir su palabra–, Annabeth se dirigió hacia su habitación.

–*–*–

Una vez que hubo comprobado que era verdaderamente posible enseñarle a un mortal a ver armas por sobre la Niebla, Annabeth decidió intentar el siguiente paso: los monstruos.

De nada te servía un arma si no eras capaz de ver al enemigo, ¿cierto?

La Navidad se acercaba, y después de haber estado separada de su querido campamento durante tanto tiempo, Annabeth estaba ansiosa por volverlo a ver, lo cual era razón de que hubiera trazado un plan algo complejo, como la estratega que era, para tener tiempo de todo durante las vacaciones invernales.

En vista de que sus amigos se hallaban ahora de punta a punta de los Estados Unidos, habían decidido que Percy pasaría por ella a San Francisco el día 18 de diciembre, de tal forma que él pudiera pasar un par de días con la familia de su novia, y volver a Nueva York el día 21.

Después de eso, Annabeth pasaría dos días más en casa de los Jackson, hasta el 23 de diciembre, cuando Percy y ella marcharían al Campamento Mestizo, donde planeaban pasar Navidad.

Se quedarían ahí hasta el 28 de diciembre, y el 29 partirían de regreso a California, pero no hacia la casa de los Chase, sino hacia el Campamento Júpiter, en donde se quedarían hasta el tercer día de enero, para pasar Año Nuevo con los romanos.

Finalmente, al cuarto día de enero, Percy la acompañaría de vuelta a su casa, antes de él mismo encaminarse hacia la suya.

¿Itinerario algo apretado? ¡Vamos, que habían detenido a Gea en menos tiempo!

Naturalmente, Annabeth estaba de lo más emocionada con sus planes para esas vacaciones, a pesar de que era probable que volviera a la escuela más cansada de lo que había salido de ella.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una científica en el fondo, y una digna hija de Atenea, por lo que no descuidaría del todo su investigación solo porque fuera Año Nuevo o porque fuera a reencontrarse con su novio. Muy por el contrario, planeaba aprovechar todas sus oportunidades.

Y eso la devolvía al siguiente nivel de su experimento: los monstruos.

Debido a que lo último que quería era arriesgar a su familia a un verdadero ataque con razón de un estúpido experimento, se había visto en la necesidad de buscar ayuda, y era así que había terminado por concluir que podía echar mano de una cierta perra del infierno que era incapaz de dañar a nadie.

Sabía que la Señora O'Leary podía aparecer donde quisiera, echando mano –pata– de las sombras, claro estaba, con el sólo hecho de que Percy la llamara, así que algunas semanas antes de la fecha fijada para que Percy llegara a San Francisco, Annabeth se encargó de introducir lentamente a su familia la especie de la antigua mascota de Dédalo.

Empezó por contar historias y describir a los animales, como quien no quiere la cosa, primero a sus hermanos, durante la hora de la cena, hasta que finalmente llamó la atención de Danya y le dio a su madrastra una descripción con todo lujo de detalles también.

El único en sospechar algo fue su padre, que le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria de un lado a otro de la mesa, pero Annabeth lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, dándose cuenta de que en los ojos de su padre también había un brillo de curiosidad.

Lo dejó estar un par de días, hasta que Percy finalmente llegó, y todo lo que ella pudo hacer el primer día en que lo vio después de haber estado separados durante tanto tiempo fue mandar sus notas por los aires y disfrutar de la compañía del hijo de Poseidón.

Claro que habían compartido Mensajes Iris y llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto, incluso cartas, pero sencillamente no podía compararse con el contacto físico o la cercanía tangible. Curioso que fuera Annabeth quien lo dijera.

Ahora, una nota sobre los Chase: todos en su familia estaban fascinados con Percy Jackson.

En instancia, Frederick le había tomado aprecio por el cariño que había visto reflejado en las facciones del chico tantos años antes cuando habían hablado de Annabeth, y eso era suficiente para él como padre, más allá de quién fuera el padre del chico o de su apariencia física o incapacidad para estarse quieto.

En segundo lugar, Danya estaba de lo más encantada con sus modales. Un chico educado que sabía poner la mesa y que incluso se había ofrecido a lavar los platos por ella sin duda era digno de su hijastra, le había dicho a Annabeth, y todo lo que la chica había pensado era que se llevaría fenomenal con Sally.

Y, finalmente, aunque Mathew y Bobby primero lo habían mirado con algo de recelo, tan pronto habían empezado a hablar de videojuegos habían pasado a ver a Percy como a un igual.

No era ninguna sorpresa, decidió Annabeth, ¿quién no adoraba a Perseus Jackson después de todo?

El primer día, Annabeth ni siqueira tuvo espacio en su mente para experimentos o Niebla, y se limitó a disfrutar del hecho de que tenía a Percy a su lado, dejando de lado a monstruos y a dioses.

En razón de que Percy y su familia se habían visto sólo una vez, años antes, cuando la mantícora la había secuestrado, Annabeth accedió a que pasaran ese primer día junto a su padre y su madrastra, en lugar de solos, como originalmente había planeado; después de todo, ya tendría las próximas semanas para disfrutar de Percy.

De manera que fue hasta el 19 de diciembre que ella finalmente pudo disponer de un día en completa soledad con Percy.

El plan para el día era sencillo: irían a ver el Golden Gate, en donde Annabeth ya había estado anteriormente, pero nunca en compañía de Percy. Después de eso, era probable que sólo invirtieran el día caminando en algún parque y charlando, poniéndose al tanto de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Sin embargo, antes de disfrutar de unas muy merecidas vacaciones de descanso, Annabeth tenía otros planes.

Había supuesto que Frederick y Danya los querrían encaminar hacia la puerta, por lo que antes de que Percy y ella se dirigieran hacia allí, Annabeth, con toda la discreción que pudo, le pidió a Percy que por favor invocara a la Señora O'Leary cuando estuvieran en el umbral de la puerta. Aunque extrañado, Percy accedió a hacerlo.

Y fue así que cuando la familia Chase al completo se dirigía hacia la puerta, con Percy y Annabeth a la delantera, Annabeth apenas podía contener su emoción.

Como habían acordado, tan pronto estuvieron en la entrada de la casa, Percy lanzó un chiflido al viento, y no pasó mucho antes de que un enorme cuerpo negro comenzara a materializarse frente a la casa de la familia.

Tras un par de segundos, la Señora O'Leary había aparecido completamente, moviendo la cola repetidamente –ignorante de que podía lanzar un auto por los aires con un solo roce–, y ladrando con emoción, como si no se tratara de un inmenso perro técnicamente diseñado para matar, sino de una pequeña cachorra de algunos meses.

De inmediato, el enorme animal se abalanzó sobre Percy, saludándolo con un lengüetazo que de más está decir, dejó al hijo de Poseidón empapado en saliva de perro.

–¡Quieta, chica! –gritó Percy entre risas, antes de que la Señora O'Leary notara a Annabeth y le ladrara con alegría.

Por lo menos ese perro gigante ya había aprendido a saludarla sin que ella terminara empapada, pensó Annabeth mientras extendía su mano hacia el morro del animal, que se restregó contra ella cariñosamente.

A sus espaldas, Annabeth sentía la severa mirada de su padre, pero se concentró en girar sobre sus talones lentamente, preguntándose qué era lo que Danya veía.

Cuando finalmente volvió a encarar a su familia, se sorprendió de encontrar en el rostro de su madrastra una expresión entre confundida y desencajada; detrás de ella y de Frederick –que se encontraba a su lado–, los mellizos la miraban con algo que mezclaba recelo y expectación.

–¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Danya con un hilo de voz, apuntando hacia donde estaba la Señora O'Leary, pero Annabeth no se dejó llevar por la emoción y mantuvo un rostro estoico, aunque Percy comenzó a darse por enterado de que ahí había algo extraño.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Ese perro –balbuceó Danya.

–Se trata de un camión de hot-dogs –replicó Annabeth tranquilamente.

–¡De eso nada! –aseguró Danya, ya más espabilada–. ¡Eso es un..!

–¡Un perro! –confirmó Mathew.

Entendiendo que era aludida, la Señora O'Leary lanzó un potente ladrido que hizo temblar la tierra y no precisamente tranquilizó los nervios de Danya.

Sólo entonces Annabeth se permitió un grito de alegría, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Danya con los brazos.

–¡Sí es un perro! –reafirmó ella, mientras retrocedía a la par de Percy, que lucía tan confundido como la propia Danya.

Sin entender el porqué de las caras serias y con un ladrido emocionado, la Señora O'Leary se lanzó a saludar a Bobby y a Mathew con sus respectivos lengüetazos, arrancándoles a ellos risas nerviosas, y un grito preocupado de parte de la madre de los niños.

–¡Hey, hey, chica! –la interrumpió Percy, colocándose entre los niños y la perra, ante lo que la Señora O'Leary se sentó en el suelo, con un gemido de arrepentimiento.

Mientras Percy le aseguraba repetidamente a Danya que la Señora O'Leary sería incapaz de dañar a nadie, Annabeth les pidió a todos que volvieran a entrarse en la casa, decidida por fin a contarles, con lujo de detalles, toda esa teoría esperpéntica que se le había ocurrido hacía ya algunos meses.

Dejando a la Señora O'Leary en la entrada de la casa, la familia Chase entró nuevamente en el edificio, y siguiendo las órdenes de Annabeth se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, a excepción de la propia muchacha, que prefirió quedarse de pie mientras exponía su hipótesis.

Comenzó por explicar cómo se le había metido tamaña idea en la cabeza.

Dijo que, después de investigar un poco, había caído en la cuenta de que en los tiempos de la antigua Grecia y Roma, y hasta la caída del Imperio y aparición del catolicismo, todos, mortales y semidioses, habían podido ver las cosas como lo que eran, y ni la Niebla ni nada más les habían impedido conocer la verdad.

Prosiguió explicando las bases sobre las que se había apoyado para respaldar su idea, citando lo sucedido con Tristan y Paul, que era lo que le había hecho creer por primera vez que era posible aprender a sortear la Niebla.

Citó los experimentos anteriores, con la daga y la espada, con lo que dio explicación a sus extrañas actitudes de los meses previos.

Finalmente, concluyó, si se podía enseñarles a los mortales a identificar a los monstruos, era probable que dejaran de necesitar de los semidioses para que los protegieran y pudieran valerse por sí mismos frente al mundo mágico.

A pesar de que Bobby y Mathew no entendieron gran cosa de su científica explicación, tuvieron que admitir que el ver a un perro gigante era de lo más emocionante.

Por el otro lado, Percy y Danya tuvieron que admitir que era una teoría interesante, a la altura de la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, pero Annabeth pudo notar la expresión herida del rostro de Danya con facilidad, lo que sin duda la obligó a hacerse una nota mental de que debería compensar a su madrastra por ello más tarde.

Al final, fue Frederick quien les dijo que no tenía caso oscurecer el ambiente con investigaciones científicas, y les pidió a los dos semidioses que fueran a disfrutar su día como habían planeado.

Tan pronto abrieron la puerta, la Señora O'Leary se les abalanzó, ladrando alegremente.

Tras que Percy le asegurara a Danya repetidamente que su perro no representaba ningún peligro, y prometerles a los mellizos que él mismo los llevaría un día a pasear con el perro del infierno, Percy y Annabeth consiguieron marcharse de la casa de la joven y disfrutar de sus labores turísticas.

–*–*–

Después de esa tarde, Annabeth dio por terminado su experimento.

Sin duda alguna aún necesitaba pulir su tesis, revisar sus notas, pasarlas a limpio y corregirlas antes de poder siquiera pensar en presentarlas ante alguien como un trabajo serio, pero la base de todo ya estaba terminada.

Entre sus planes estaba el entregarle su investigación a Quirón y a Piper –en vista de que su padre había sido una de las razones para que empezara ese experimento–; por supuesto, no olvidaba una respectiva copia para su familia, después de que Danya y los mellizos la hubieran ayudado tanto, consciente o inconscientemente.

Sin embargo, había dejado todo eso un poco de lado para dedicarse a su familia por un tiempo. Ya tendría tiempo para arreglárselas con papeles y notas más tarde, decidió, pero ya sabía lo que era estar al borde de perder a su familia, y se dio algunos meses para pensar sólo en aquellos que eran importantes para ella en un nivel sentimental y no en números y citas bibliográficas.

No fue sino hasta abril que volvió a pensar en ese bizarro experimento que había empezado meses atrás, y no fue precisamente para entregarle una tesis completa a su maestro.

Sucedió que su familia y ella salieron de compras, juntos, como se había vuelto su costumbre después de que Annabeth hubiera vuelto a San Francisco.

En algún momento, se separaron, y Danya y los mellizos se dirigieron hacia el área de comestibles, mientras que Annabeth y Frederick terminaron encargándose de las servilletas y un par de cosas más.

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos en el centro comercial cuando Annabeth recibió una llamada.

Ese teléfono era el producto que Leo y ella habían empezado hacía algún tiempo, puesto que habían estado hablando sobre las ganas de mantenerse en contacto como adolescentes normales, y la cabaña de Hefesto, juntamente con la de Atenea, había empezado a buscar dar con una manera de que las ondas telefónicas no alertaran a los monstruos de su presencia como semidioses.

Como fuera, ése era el último prototipo de su experimento, y dado que aún se encontraba en periodo de prueba y no había quedado demostrado que fuera fiable, Annabeth se había ofrecido voluntaria para probarlo.

De cualquier forma, se extrañó de que estuviera recibiendo una llamada a esa hora del día, especialmente cuando se encontraba en compañía de su familia.

Había tenido un mal presentimiento incluso antes de levantar el auricular, pero más grande aún fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que quien estaba al otro lado de la línea no era otra sino la propia Danya.

–¿Diga? –respondió, mientras tomaba un juego de tazas de varios colores y se lo señalaba a su padre.

–¡Annabeth! –le respondió Danya de inmediato, su voz un susurro que a pura fuerza de voluntad no se había convertido en un grito, y antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera contestar algo:–. Estábamos en el área de carnes –empezó a decir, casi histérica–, cuando vi a esta anciana a nuestro lado. Algo en ella se veía extraño, y cuando me quise dar cuenta me fijé en que sus piernas… no eran humanas –soltó Danya atropelladamente, como si temiera que alguien la escuchara–. No, no eran humas, eran… ¡dos serpientes!

Annabeth se congeló de inmediato sobre sus pasos, extrañando a Frederick, que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal instantáneamente.

–Tranquila –consiguió decir Annabeth en voz baja, sujetando el teléfono con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos–. Ella cree que eres una mortal común, no te hará nada.

«Con suerte», pensó mientras se obligaba a sí misma a no echar a correr hacia donde estaba su familia y encargarse ella misma de la empusa como cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía.

–Escucha, Danya –empezó, después de tragar saliva con dificultad–. No puedo ir ahí porque me olería y las cosas se pondrían muy mal. Toma a los chicos y sal de ahí como si no pasara nada. Ella no te busca a ti, ¿de acuerdo? No te hará nada en tanto crea que no sabes qué es.

Danya no dijo nada, pero Annabeth podía perfectamente figurársela asintiendo frenéticamente al otro lado de la línea.

–Sal de la tienda tan rápido como puedas. Nos veremos en el auto, ¿me entiendes? –continuó, tratando de pensar objetivamente y planear algo–. No son tan peligrosas –añadió, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse fiel a los hechos.

–S-sí, sí claro –tartamudeó Danya mecánicamente–. El auto. Voy para allá.

–No me cuelgues –pidió la chica, consciente de que debía mantenerse informada de lo que sucedía por si las cosas pasaban a mayores–. Estás hablando con tu hija, con tu hermana, con quien sea –dijo, tratando de darle algo en qué pensar a la mortal–. No pasa nada extraño. Sal de ahí lentamente. No está pasando nada.

–De acuerdo, lo tengo –asintió Danya nerviosamente.

Annabeth apenas estaba recuperando el ritmo de su respiración cuando escuchó a Danya ahogar un grito y luego intercambiar algunos diálogos con una mujer de voz entre rasposa y empalagosa, como una anciana cascarrabias que trataba de intimidar a un niño o como una bruja. Sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones tan pronto reconoció el deje bífido de las palabras.

Sin darle explicaciones a su padre, y aún con el teléfono firmemente aferrado en su mano, Annabeth tomó la mano de su padre y echó a correr fuera del centro comercial.

No fue sino hasta más tarde que se enteraron de lo que había sucedido en ese lapsus.

Tan pronto como Danya había girado para tomar a sus hijos y marcharse, como Annabeth le había dicho que hiciera, la empusa se había acercado a ellos, identificándose a sí misma como Cheryl, y había empezado a olfatear el aire a su alrededor como si buscara algo, inspeccionando a los tres mortales de una forma entre hostil e intimidatoria.

Para cuando Danya quiso darse cuenta, las manos del monstruo ya se encontraban sobre Mathew, acariciándole el rostro como una de esas tías demasiado confianzudas, mientras su hijo le lanzaba una mirada de súplica.

Danya sintió que su corazón se detenía de inmediato.

–Es algo tímido –se apresuró a explicar mientras tomaba a Mathew de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia su espalda.

Fue entonces cuando Cheryl se tornó hacia ella, comenzando la típica plática de abuela desocupada, aunque Danya estaba tan nerviosa que todo lo que pudo entender fue algo sobre magnolias y galletas de avena.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para mantener su mirada fija en las espantosas facciones del monstruo y no en sus piernas reptilescas.

Finalmente, Cheryl notó el móvil que Danya aún sostenía en sus manos, y que afortunadamente todavía se hallaba encendido. Era probable que si las cosas realmente se tornaban malas, Annabeth no hubiera podido llegar hasta ellos a tiempo, pero el hecho de saber que al menos tenían una ligera oportunidad de salir bien librados de ese encuentro hizo que el aire volviera sus pulmones.

–Es mi esposo –mintió Danya rápidamente–. Llamó para decir que ya nos está esperando –explicó atropelladamente, deseando con todo su ser que la mentira fuera convincente.

Cheryl le lanzó una última mirada interrogativa, como un animal que observa algo por primera vez y trata de decidir si es comestible o no, pero finalmente le sonrió con algo que quería asemejar dulzura y la instó a irse.

Tan pronto Danya y los mellizos hubieron cruzado el primer estante y quedaron fuera de la vista de la empusa echaron a correr hacia el estacionamiento.

Tan pronto divisaron el Bora blanco en la lejanía, con Frederick y Annabeth a su costado, Danya creyó que nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a su esposo.

De inmediato se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Frederick, a quien Annabeth ya había explicado lo que ocurría, mientras la muchacha caía de rodillas frente a sus hermanos y rodeaba a cada uno de ellos con un brazo protectoramente. Por un momento, Danya creyó que la había escuchado decir «Lo siento» repetidamente, aunque nada de ello había sido su culpa.

Por obvias razones, los cinco estaban ansiosos por salir de ahí lo antes posible, por lo que tan pronto como Danya hubo terminado de contarles lo que hubiera sucedido tras que se viera obligada a perder el contacto con Annabeth, la familia al completo se encontraba dentro del auto.

Gracias al espejo retrovisor, Danya pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada oscurecida con arrepentimiento de Annabeth. De la misma forma, se dio cuenta de que la chica, siempre tan reacia al contacto físico había tomado la mano izquierda de Mathew entre la suya, antes de pasarle el brazo derecho por los hombros y atraerlo a su pecho, aferrándolo con fuerza.

–*–*–

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde el incidente, y contra todo lo que hubiera podido parecer obvio, Annabeth parecía ser la más afectada de todos.

Se había mantenido más callada que de costumbre, lanzándoles miradas preocupadas y tristes a sus hermanos, y había vuelto a retraerse en su habitación, como cuando niña, rehuyendo cualquier clase contacto más allá del estrictamente necesario.

No era difícil suponer que a Danya esa actitud la tenía preocupada, lo mismo que a cualquiera de los miembros de la familia, aunque a ella un poco más, puesto que, una vez más, sentía que se encontraba ante la inmensa barrera que la separaba de su hijastra, y no tenía ni idea de qué decir o qué hacer para acercarse a Annabeth y preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Fue hasta unos días más tarde que se encontró a la joven sentada en la mesa de la cocina, frente a ella el montón de hojas que representaban todas sus anotaciones de los últimos meses, mirándolas con aire ausente.

–¿Annabeth? –preguntó, tratando de atraer su atención; la muchacha ni siqueira volteó a verla, aunque asintió levemente, demostrándole que la escuchaba–. Quería h-hablar contigo –empezó; de nueva cuenta, la chica sólo hizo lo estrictamente necesario para demostrarle que la escuchaba–. ¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió Danya por fin, cuando se dio cuenta de que todas sus dotes como oradora la habían abandonado.

Por un momento, casi creyó que Annabeth simplemente no le respondería, como había sido frecuente que hiciera cuando niña, hasta que una sonrisa sarcástica se hizo presente en sus labios. Sin embargo, en su voz no había ironía o burla cuando finalmente habló.

–Lo siento –dijo con pesadez, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la pared de su izquierda–. No puedo creer que los haya arriesgado así, a ti y a los chicos. ¡Pudo haberles pasado cualquier cosa!

–Ann… –empezó a decir Danya antes de que la chica la interrumpiera.

–¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, Danya! –la cortó con rapidez–. ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

–Fue en accidente…

–¡No lo entiendes! –interrumpió Annabeth–. Escucha –empezó a explicar–. Cuando los semidioses se enteran de quiénes son y reconocen la existencia del mundo mágico su olor se vuelve más fuerte y es más fácil para los monstruos reconocerlos y encontrarlos. No se me ocurrió que podría ser igual para los mortales. Tal vez empiezan a olor como nosotros o… No sé, no sé –dijo–. No sé en qué estaba pensando –masculló con rabia–. Oh, espera, ¡no estaba pensando! –concluyó sarcásticamente, mezclando desesperación e ira en su voz.

El comentario de la chica no hizo sino extrañar, casi asustar, a Danya.

Algo en esa oración estaba terriblemente mal. Annabeth era la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, y si había algo que la molestaba eso era que se pusieran en duda sus conocimientos. Escucharla diciendo algo como su afirmación anterior simplemente sonaba incorrecto. Era como escuchar decir a una gimnasta olímpica que ni siquiera podía calentar sus músculos correctamente, o a un nadador profesional que ni siquiera sabía flotar.

Con un dolor sordo cayó en la cuenta de lo muy molesta que Annabeth debía de estar consigo misma para decir algo así.

–Cariño –dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a la derecha de la chica, tomando la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas–. No digas eso. No tenías por qué saberlo, después de todo.

En ese momento, Annabeth hizo ademán de replicar algo, pero Danya le lanzó una mirada que quería decir "Alto ahí. Tuviste tu turno. Ahora me toca a mí", y la chica se vio obligada a callar.

–¿Recuerdas que estudié psiquiatría? –inquirió, súbitamente segura de lo que tenía que decir.

Annabeth asintió, con algo de confusión. Claro que lo recordaba. Danya había sacado su licencia como psiquiatra profesional hacía años. De hecho, había conocido a su padre haciendo una investigación sobre el psique en los tiempos de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Por supuesto que sabía eso, lo que no entendía era por qué Danya lo sacaba a colación en ese momento.

–Nosotros –continuó Danya tranquilamente–, los humanos, quiero decir, actuamos bajo cientos de impulsos, muchos de ellos desconocidos. Dentro de la psiquiatría existe algo llamado represión. Cuando una persona sufre una experiencia traumática puede suceder que comprima esa memoria de tal forma que se obligue a sí misma a olvidarla. El recuerdo no desaparece, aún está ahí, pero la persona no es consciente de él, y no puede recordarlo. O sería más correcto decir que se convence a sí misma de que no puede hacerlo porque lo considera inexistente.

»Tú lo has dicho ya. Hubo un tiempo en el que mortales y semidioses veían el mundo mágico, y todo ello me lleva a creer que más que la Niebla de Hécate… ¿Hécate, dijiste? ¿O era Iris?

–Hécate –confirmó Annabeth.

–Ella, Hécate –aceptó la mortal–. Que más que la Niebla de Hécate, lo que impide a los mortales ver a los monstruos, y héroes –agregó, mirándola intensamente– que los rodean son ellos mismos, que se obligan a no entender lo que están viendo. La Niebla sólo les muestra lo que ellos quieren ver, ¿no es cierto? Les muestra lo que ellos quieren ver, lo que ellos mismos se obligan a ver. O, en este caso, lo que se obligan a no ver.

»Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que quizás los mortales no están preparados para volver a ver la realidad y prefieren continuar cegándose a ella. Creo que tu teoría es de lo más interesante y cautivadora. Demostraste que podemos ver, si lo intentamos y nos atrevemos a arriesgarnos.

»El problema es que la mayoría de la gente no quiere correr riesgos –continuó suavemente–, y prefiere vivir bajo lo que una diosa y sus polvos mágicos les hace creer. Personalmente, creo que esa investigación tuya presenta información muy importante para las familias de los semidioses, para los que se atrevan a intentarlo, a correr riesgos, pero en cuanto a la mayoría de la gente… me parece que no están listos para volver a tener la visión real de las cosas. Tal vez llegue un momento en el que lo estén, como hace tres mil años, pero no ese momento sencillamente no es ahora –dijo comprensivamente.

Poco a poco, Annabeth elevó la mirada hasta los ojos de Danya. Quizás una parte de ella esperaba ver burla o sarcasmo en las facciones de su madrastra, pero lo que la recibió fue una completa sinceridad, y un cariño genuino en sus ojos que simplemente la hicieron sentir en casa.

–Gracias –dijo en voz baja, mientras se permitía sonreír un poco. Danya le devolvió el gesto, como si quisiera decirle que no había nada que agradecer.

Fue entonces cuando una súbita idea iluminó la mente de Annabeth, obligándola casi a levantarse de la silla.

Cuando nuevamente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya se encontraba frente a la estufa, en su mano izquierda todas sus notas, y la bitácora con la que había seguido su investigación de los últimos meses mientras su mano derecha se encontraba en una de las hornillas del aparato.

–¿Annabeth? –inquirió Danya con algo de preocupación; ella simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Para Atenea –dijo Annabeth claramente mientras giraba la hornilla y hacía aparecer el fuego–. Porque el conocimiento es un arma –dijo, mientras comenzaba a dejar caer los papeles entre las llamas, observando atentamente cómo se consumían–. Un arma peligrosa y, frecuentemente, de doble filo –añadió–, que deber ser tratada con la cantidad justa de respeto y prudencia.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, observando cómo el trabajo de meses quedaba reducido a cenizas, aunque Danya parecía ser la más sorprendida, puesto que Annabeth sonreía tranquilamente.

En contra de lo que Danya había esperado, y en contra de todo lo que hubiera sido lógico, el papel recién quemado no inundó la casa con ese desagradable aroma acre, sino con un suave olor a olivos que Danya no supo por qué reconocía, dado que nunca había estado cerca de ese árbol.

Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la muchacha.

–Cuando estén listos para recuperar la visión –dijo–, tendrán que darse cuenta por sí solos de que pueden hacerlo –explicó Annabeth por toda respuesta, mientras tomaba la mano de Danya, sonriéndole. La mortal asintió, mientras sentía su pecho henchirse de orgullo por esa chica.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de ambas se vieron atraídas por una vista algo extraña.

La primera en notarlo fue Danya, que despreocupadamente dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana que daba al jardín. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta no sólo de que ya era noche cerrada, sino de que posada sobre una de sus macetas de lavanda se encontraba un ave inmensa, que la miraba atentamente con sus inteligentes ojos de color avellana.

Poco después, Annabeth también se dio cuenta de la presencia del búho que las miraba sin perder detalle de lo que hacían.

Suponiendo a la responsable de que ese animal se encontrara en su jardín, Danya le pasó el brazo derecho por encima de los hombros a Annabeth, mientras ambas le sonreían al ave, justo antes de que ella levantara el vuelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Quizás, pensó Annabeth, había aún demasiado por aprender y descubrir. Cosas tan simples como por qué algo que a algunos les resultaba obvio era imposible de imaginar para otros, pero incluso así, inquirió, ¿qué tanto era realmente la visión de lo inimaginable cuando el precio a pagar era la seguridad de su familia?

No, se dijo a sí misma.

El mayor conocimiento que podía desear era el saber que su familia estaba a salvo, independientemente de lo que ellos pudieran o no ver.

Y eso era lo que tenía, se dio cuenta, mientras Danya y ella giraban sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la sala de estar, envolviendo a sus hermanos en un abrazo tan pronto los vio.

Una estúpida tesis que hiciera pasar su nombre a las generaciones venideras y modificara el ya de por sí precario equilibro del dominio de los dioses Olímpicos, no valía el arriesgar a su familia. Y no volvería hacerlo, se prometió a sí misma. No volvería a poner en peligro a su familia por una idea que se le había venido a plantar en la cabeza.

Y además, aseguró, ella misma se encargaría de que sus hermanos aprendieran a usar un arma para defenderse, dijera Danya lo que dijera.

**Author's Note:**

> Pero bueno, díganme, ¿qué opinan? ¿Se puede ver a través de la Niebla?, ¿sí, no, por qué?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
